la academia yokai interdimencional
by zerodefinitivo24
Summary: zero el patrullero estaba peleando con demigra le gano pero un portal se abrió y lo trago cuales son las nuevas aventuras de zero (zero x harem) (multi anime)


nuevo fanfic OK comencemos

capitulo 0 el comienzo de una nueva aventura

zero un guerrero sayajin adolescente de 16 años se estaba enfrentado a el dios demonio demigra el mismo habia causado muchos problemas en espacio tiempo causando distorciones zero quien habia revivido porque demigra lo asesino perforando su corazon con su baston y a causa de eso se destruyo el tiempo pero zero sobrevivio gracias a un pergamino

(quien haya jugado dbxenoverse 1 lo entendera rapidamente ¿no?)

se escuchaban golpes y patadas en toda la brecha dimencional

demigra:muere gusano-grito el dios

zero:demonios con un poco mas de poder podria...¡VENCERTE!¿eh?-de la nada apareciero siluetas muy conocidas para el eran picoro,krilin,gohan,vegeta y goku

goku:tu puedes zero

picoro:no decepciones a tu maestro

krilin:no te rindas

vegeta:hmph demuestrale a ese insecto lo que representa un saiyajin de clase alta

gohan:se que tu puedes

las 5 personas le brindaron energia al saiyajin para despues desaparecer

zero:yo...YO TE MATARE ka me ha me HAAAA-grito el saiyajin para despues que la onda de energia aumentara

demigra:NO...no...puede...ser aaaagggghhhh

zero:lo logre jejeje auch mi brazo bien buscare a tokitoki-el saiyajin vio como una pequeña bola flotaba por ahi el saiyajin se acerco para despues tocarla y saliera el amigo pajaro de la kayoshina del tiempo

tokitoki:to kiiii

zero:bueno vamonos tokitoki que es eso tokitoki-apunto a una especie de brecha que aumento de tamaño

zero:tokitoki corre puede ser peligros demonios me esta absorbiendo gaaaaaaaahhhhhh- zero logro ser absorbido por la brecha

dimencion desconocida

zero:d-donde...estoy...estare muerto...auch...mi brazo...donde estoy-el guerrero se dio cuenta que no estaba muerto pero de la nada es abrio un portal frente a el

universo de rosario vampire

una chica de cabellos rosados estaba hablando con sus padres sobre la academia yokai pero su comversasion fue interrumpida por un estruendo la familia salio a ver que pasaba pero se sorprendiron por ver a un chico de la misma edad que la chica con un traje de combate negro con partes rotas y heridas graves

???:lo ayudamos

???:si esta herido no ves hija llevemoslo a la casa

???:ok-cuando lo empezaron a cargar se dieron cuenta de cuanto pesaba

???:pesa mucho-con un poco de dificultad lo llevaron a la casa y lo recostaron en un sillon para poner vendas

???:uff listo-comento la pelirosa para despues irse a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos

2 dias despues

la chica estaba caminando hacia zero para ver si ya desperto pero no todavia no

???:porque no despierta-penso la chica pero se dio cuenta de algo

zero:don...donde estoy-pregunto despertando de su inconciencia-estare muerto...*cof*cof*... quien...quien eres tu-pregunto el saiyajin

???:al fin despiertas me llamo akashiya moka y tu como te llamas-pregunto la chica llamada moka

zero:me...me llamo zero...auch...mi brazo-dijo el joven

moka:zero bonito nombre-dijo con una sonrisa

zero:gra...gracias pero dime donde estoy que paso-pregunto el saiyajin

moka:te encontramos en un cráter de 15 metros y estas en mi casa-dijo alegre la chica

zero:estoy recordando algo yo estaba peleando con un demonio lo logre matar luego me absorbió un portal de hay no recuerdo nada-dijo con dificultad para después pararse e ir por sus ropas

(n/a:es la ropa de goku de la resurrección de freezer pero en negro por cierto se me olvido decir que los padres de moka no aparecerán en la trama solo en una escena donde fue recogido)

zero fue por una semilla que tenia en el bolsillo de su roparopa zero:gracias por cuidarme estos días pero tienes algo de comer tengo mucha hambre jejejeje-lo dijo riéndose en esa frase

moka:si dejame cocinar algo-dijo feliz de poder conversar con alguien después de tanto tiempo

 **30 minutos después**

moka estaba sorprendida por la forma de comer de el saiyajin

zero:perdón así come toda mi raza tu eres un monstruo ¿verdad?-pregunto zero sorprendiendo a la vampiro

moka:si como lo supiste-pregunto sorprendida

zero:tu ki es muy alto y conocí varios monstruos en toda mi vida-dijo con una sonrisa

moka:yo soy una vampiro-dijo la chica

zero:y yo de una raza que proviene del espacio llamada saiyajin-dijo el saiyajin con algo de carisma

moka:a-a que se dedicaban-pregunto sorprendida

zero:a la conquista de planetas para después vendian-dijo con seriedad

moka:y tu eres igual a ellos y que les paso-pregunto con asombro

zero le empezó a explicar que eran dominados por alguien llamado freezer pero por una leyenda los extinguió para después el ser asesinado por la misma leyenda

moka:wow-fue lo único que dijo- si tu quieres podemos ser amigos-dijo con sonrojada

zero:porque no por cierto y ese uniforme-pregunto confundido

moka:es para la academia quisieras ir conmigo a la academia a estudiar-pregunto con esperanza

zero:si porque no,no tengo nada que hacer-dijo sonriendole asiendo que se sonrojara la chica

zero:moka cuando vamos-pregunto confundido

moka:en una semana en este tiempo te puedes inscribir-dijo con una sonrisa

zero:si-dijo con entusiasmo

 **1 semana después**

se ve a zero con el uniforme de la academia

zero:esta apretado-dijo con algunas dificultades para respirar toda la semana anterior avía entrenado solo y moka le avía succionado sangre

moka:como nos vamos-pregunto por la falta de vehículo

zero:volando no es ovio-dijo con algo de enojo por un susto que se llevo

moka:vámonos ya por favor-dijo con miedo que zero no fuera

zero:bueno ya-dijo mientras moka se subía a su espalda despegando en el proceso

fin


End file.
